In an Augmented Reality (AR) system, a live view of a real-word environment is overlaid with generated content such as sound, text and graphics, etc. The live view may be viewed directly by a user or may be integrated with the generated content and presented to the user. This is in contrast with Virtual Reality (VR) systems in which all visual sensory input and some or all audible sensory input is generated.
The AR environment may be viewed through conventional fixed displays viewed at a distance, portable displays, or semi-immersive to fully immersive wearable displays such as head-mounted displays, eyeglasses, contact lenses, and the like. An AR user experience may be enhanced by tracking the movement and orientation of the display device, thus allowing a shifting view of the real-world environment to be accompanied by AR content kept in correct position and orientation with respect to the real-world view.
In addition, an AR system may allow the user to interact with the generated AR content such as by manipulating generated elements, showing or hiding individual generated elements, and the like. An AR system also may allow the user to add generated elements such as drawings or text annotations to the AR environment.
AR has been applied to many fields of use including architecture, art, construction, education, medicine, entertainment, and tourism, etc.
However, previously known AR systems are limited in that they are directed to augmentation of an entire environment, thus requiring specification of extensive AR environments. In addition, previously known AR systems are limited in their ability to allow multiple users to share a single AR environment or to allow a second user to view and manipulate an AR environment of a first user.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these limitations or other problems in the art.